Problemas Humanos
by Silvianime
Summary: Por la culpa de unas manzanas se han convertido en humanos, ahora deben buscar la solución al problema, pero que pasaría si en medio camino, nacen sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic así que ... soy una novata en esto, no se mucho del tema así que agradecería si alguien me explicara como funciona esta pagina, ya que casi no entiendo nada. En fin espero que les guste a pesar de que la introducción sea repetitiva (lo sé porque yo busqué fanfics de mewtwo x mew humanos y siempre había esta introducción), y lo pongo porque creo que se oye mas realista de esta forma, también les puse géneros, aunque sé que los pokémones legendarios no tienen; pero bueno, con esto comenzamos

* * *

**Capítulo 1: las manzanas y sus problemas**

Mewtwo estaba reposando a la sombra de un gran árbol mientras observaba el atardecer, de pronto vio a un Mew volando y murmurando una canción

- Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango dai kazoku… oh! Si es Mewtwo, hola! - dijo animadamente.

-….

- ¿Cómo te ha ido después de la pelea contra el otro Mew?, si es posible cuéntamelo todo!

-….

- ¿Eres mudo?

-…. No….

- Entonces… ¿Quieres algo de comer?

- No

- ¿De beber?

- No

- ¿Cómo no? Si está haciendo mucho calor

- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- La verdad no

- mmm…

- Voy a traer algo…. Horita vengo

- Tárdate todo lo que quieras

- ¡Qué grosero! Normalmente se dice no te tardes

- ¿Y por qué crees que lo dije?

- Lo que sea, horita vuelvo así que no te vayas

Y se fue volando la pequeña creatura rosa, Mewtwo se preguntaba si debía retirarse pero él fue el primero en llegar, no dejaría que esa criaturita le ahuyentara del lugar; mientras tanto con Mew…

- Dango, Dango, Dan… los encontré

Mewtwo pudo notar que Mew volvía con unas manzanas suspendidas en el aire, gracias a su poder.

-Ten

-Te dije que no tengo hambre

- Lo sé, pero no te hará daño comer unas pocas

- ¿Para qué lo haces?

- Por nada en especial….

- Te vez nervioso

- No estoy nervios… oye ¿dijiste nervioso en masculino?

- Si… (¿?)

- Pues para que lo sepas soy hembra!

- Lo siento, todos los Mews que me he encontrado son machos

- Eso es porque soy la única hembra

- ¿La razón? – no es que a mewtwo le importara mucho… solo que tenía el presentimiento de que si no preguntaba ella iba a hacer algo… aunque no sabe qué.

- Eso es porque cuando el Mew que conociste primero murió…

- ¿Murió?- ahora si le interesaba ¿Cómo es que murió el pokémon que lo igualaba en batalla?

- Si, la razón es desconocida, bueno, le sigo, cuando murió en vez de desaparecer se partió en 4 Mews mandándolos en los puntos cardinales, el que nació primero fue el Mew del Oeste, tiene la fuerza y la paternidad del original, después nació el del Este que representa su lado juvenil y su poder es lo psíquico, luego nació el del Sur que tiene la felicidad y sus poderes son de protección, al final nací yo al Norte represento el amor y según mis hermanos tengo su adorabilidad, también me dijeron que por eso soy hembra.

- Ya veo…- y pensó- eso no tiene sentido-.

-Ten come

- No lo hare, su olor es asqueroso

- Yo lo huelo normal

- Te digo que huelen raro; de seguro le pusiste algo para que me quedara

- ¿Cómo rayos le voy a echar algo si no tengo nada?

- Buen punto… pero no confío

- Bien, mírame –en eso Mew se comió la manzana completa- vez, no pasó nada, ahora come

- No lo hare

- Anda al menos una

- No

- Si

- NO

- Si

- YA DIJE QUE NO

- Vamos

Mewtwo agarro una manzana y se la comió muy enojado, después tirando los restos al piso dijo.

- ¿FELIZ?

- Si no querías me hubieras dicho que no

Le estaba colmando la paciencia.

- Te lo dije

- Pero no amablemente

- TU…

Mew se cayó como saco de papas en caída libre, Mewtwo se quedó observándola pensando que de seguro era una broma, pero luego sintió que se mareaba y después se desmayó.

* * *

Con esto termina el primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	2. La ropa es un problema

Este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste :3

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La ropa es un problema**

Empezó a despertarse lentamente, se sintió extraño le dolía la cabeza, cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue una mujer de pelo rosado pastel hasta las rodillas, tenia un busto grande como copa C, era joven, bonita, estaba dormida y aparte desnuda - ¿Qué rayos? - fue lo único que pensó, después se miro y observó manos humanas se fue corriendo a un lago que estaba cerca y vio a un hombre apuesto, pelo largo hasta las rodillas plateado, ojos morados... ¡Era él!

- Maldición!- se dijo, volvió con la chica de ahí y le grito - Mew despiértate!

- ZzZz

- MEW!

- Cinco minutos más- Mewtwo se acerco a su oreja y le gritó de nuevo su nombre, esta saltó del susto y grito - Yo no fui... eh?... ¿Quién eres?

- Soy yo- le contesto enojado

- ¿Quién es yo?

- YO IDIOTA!

-... ¿Te conozco?

Mewtwo se puso la mano en la cara y le dijo que se viera, ella observo su cuerpo y grito después vio a Mewtwo y le dijo

- Entonces... eres... Mewtwo...?

- POR SUPUESTO IDIOTA

- No tienes que ser malo conmigo

- Es que es obvia la razón de porque estamos aquí!

- Y esa es?

- TUS MANZANAS! TUS MALDITAS MANZANAS! DE DONDE LAS AGARRASTE!?

- Cálmate, encontraremos la forma de...

-Calmarme!? CALMARME?

- Si, lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir ropa...

- ANTES DE ESO DIME DONDE CONSEGUISTE LAS MANZANAS

- Pues de donde más, de los arboles

- SEGURA?!

- Si... segura- dijo al borde de las lagrimas, Mewtwo la estaba asustando

- EN SERIO?- ahí es cuando ella empezó a llorar

- SI, Mewtwo idiota!- En eso utilizo un ataque psíquico, pero Mewtwo lo esquivo

- Así que aún conservamos los poderes...- Mewtwo se dio cuenta de que Mew seguía gimiendo

- Oh! vamos, deja de llorar, es molesto

- Es.. es que, me das miedo...y fuiste muy malo

- ¿Y qué era lo que esperabas si de pronto despierto y veo que soy humano?

- Te recuerdo que yo la tengo peor! sabes porque? no es por el hecho de ser humana, si no que estaba plácidamente dormida luego me despiertas dándome un trauma psicológico, después me empezaste a interrogar, me asustaste, me hiciste llorar, me estas haciendo ver la cosa fea que los humanos machos tienen, no tengo ropa, tengo frío, y ahora tengo que estar con el gruñón de Mewtwo hasta que nos curemos!- soltó de pronto

- ...- Tenia que reconocerlo estaba siendo horrible con ella- de cualquier forma, consigamos ropa- y Mew mirándolo a la cara con sus ojos color rosa pálido asintió con la cabeza.

Se fueron caminando, estuvo en silencio todo... hasta que escucharon los cantos de unos niños.

- Tengo una idea- y agarrando de la mano a Mew volaron y se escondieron en un árbol y observaron la escena eran dos una niña rubia con dos coletas y un vestido rosa y un niño con piel blanca y ojos y cabello marrones con shorts cafés y una camisa azul claro- sígueme la corriente

- Okay (?)

- Humanos- empezó con voz grave, haciendo que los dos niños voltearan en dirección al bosque- necesitamos ropa- en eso Mew le pego y le susurro

-_No seas tan directo_- y subiendo la voz dijo con voz mística y hermosa- Perdonen a mi compañero, somos seres legendarios -Técnicamente hablando ya que uno es un clon y la otra una parte dividida- que nos hemos convertido en humanos por una extraña razón..

- De seguro fueron las manzanas- dijo la niña

- ¿Ustedes saben al respecto?- pr3gunto Mewtwo impaciente

- Bueno... algo- dijo el niño- nuestros padre nos dicen que no comamos de las frutas que hay en el bosque porque realizan cambios... nunca nos explican bien las cosas, tal vez los padres de Samanta sepan más

- ¿Samanta?

- Yo, mis padres son periodistas

- Llévenme con ellos

- Oye ni se te ocurra salir desnudo, los traumaras

- Les podemos llevar ropa, pero díganme de que edad parecen- dijeron en unísono

- Bueno somos mayores que ustedes...

- Yo traeré la ropa de papá- dijo el niño

- Y yo la de mi hermana - Se fueron corriendo y a los pocos minutos llegaron con ropa, ropa interior y zapatos

- Bien el hombre que venga a este lado del árbol

- Y la mujer a este

Los niños se pusieron en sus respectivos lados del árbol

- ¿Hombre?, ¿mujer? - pregunto Mew

- Tu te vas con la niña y yo con el niño

Y fueron con los niños quienes les enseñaron como ponerse la ropa Mewtwo ya estaba listo tenia una camisa formal larga de color blanco, unos pantalones negros, un cinturón y zapatos negros

- Vaya aprendiste a atarte los zapatos muy rápido

-... ¿Y Mew?- los dos chicos se acercaron y lograron escuchar pequeños gemidos.

- Vamos... Va- no se puede... lo siento pero tienes mas pecho que mi hermana, así que esto no te cabe... sigamos con lo otro- dijo la niña que sorprendentemente sabia de esas cosas- Lista! ... te vez hermosa!

Mew tenia un vestido amaloli color rosa, con listones en los costados y un gran listón en la parte baja de su espalda, tenía calcetines largos y blancos y unos zapatos de piso del mismo color que el vestido

- Co- como me veo?

- Como una humana

- Yo me refería a...

- Bien pequeños humanos llévenme con su jefe

- No actúes como alienígena

Los niños soltaron una risita y se dirigieron a casa de la niña

- Mamá! Papá! aquí hay personas que quieren verlos

- Oh! son los que nos comentaste?- dijo una señora rubia con un uniforme de trabajo, el típico, blusa blanca formal, falda hasta las rodillas color negro, y tacones del mismo color.

- Déjenos explicarles sobre las frutas - esta vez la voz provenía de un hombre rubio con la misma ropa que Mewtwo

* * *

Este es el fin del segundo capítulo, gracias por leer.


	3. Humanos Problemáticos

Bueno, aquí esta el 3 capitulo

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Humanos Problemáticos**

Entraron a la cocina y se sentaron a los respectivos lugares. Estaban en una mesa pequeña los esposos estaban de un lado y los pokémones del otro.

- Déjenos explicarles, el porque las frutas del bosque no deben de ser comidas, pero antes déjenos presentarnos, mi nombre es Sally, y el nombre de mi esposo es Ciel, como la marca del agua! - rió

- No seas tan mala conmigo! - bromeo - Ahora si déjenos explicarles su problema -

- No hace mucho tiempo, unos científicos vinieron por estas tierras, dijeron que querían hacer unos experimentos para mejorar la humanidad, pero lo que no sabíamos era que se meterían con el bosque. Vimos que estaban haciendo muchos experimentos con las frutas, al principio creímos que era para que dieran los arboles frutos cuando no era temporada, o que la fruta fuera mas grande y deliciosa, pero no fue así... Un día cuando unos niños comieron una fruta, se enfermaron por varios días, y causaron su muerte... Otro día cuando otros niños comieron de otras frutas hablaban la lengua pokémon.. y cosas así siguieron sucediendo, así que dimos una alerta en el pueblo para que no ingirieran los frutos del bosque - finalizo Sally

- ¿Y cuando se pasa el efecto? - pregunto Mewtwo

- Lamentablemente... es permanente, amenos que consigas el antídoto- dijo Ciel

- Y donde se consigue el antídoto? - pregunto Mew, viendo que su compañero estaba muy cabreado.

- El antídoto... creemos que esta en la capital, en la industria Centro de Mejora de la Humanidad Científica (CMHC) - dijo Sally

En ese momento Mewtwo se levanto, agarro a Mew a la mano y se dispuso a la salida, pero Mew se agarro de un mueble gritando cosas como ''no me agarres mugre idiota no quiero estar a tu lado ya me asustaste bastante! aléjate! aléjateee!''

- Esperen! aun no pueden salir! no saben el comportamiento humano aun - dijo Sally

- Es cierto, pero por el momento deben de tomarse un baño - finalizo la conversación Ciel.

- Un baño? que es eso? se come? - pregunto Mew con una cara tan inocente que cuando los humanos Y Mewtwo al unisono miraron hacia el techo y exclamaron al unisono - Dios porque?! D: -

- Que? que tiene de malo? -

En eso Sally la agarro y la arrastro por las escaleras, la llevo hacia el baño, puso el agua, la metió en la bañera y la empezó a bañar como si fuera una niña pequeña, a Mew le dolió por supuesto y gritaba que la dejaran salir, maldiciendo a quien invento los baños. La pequeña sintió compasión de ella y le dijo a su mamá que le enseñara a bañarse sola, ya que no cree que Mewtwo la bañe. La mamá le enseño como se baña la gente normalmente, osea utilizando la regadera, el shampoo, el jabón, como normalmente te bañas tu. Después de salir de la regadera la madre le presto ropa, aunque Mew dijo que le gustaba la ropa de la hermana mayor, por lo que Sally le pidió a su esposo que comprara ropa amaloli, pero Mew le dijo que con la que tenia estaba bien ya que como era un viaje, y largo, no le gustaría tener que cargar ropa, así que la madre por la misma razón le dijo que no utilizara los zapatos porque le dolerían los pies, así que le presto unos tenis que sorpresivamente combinaban con el traje, y también le dio unos shorts para falda, por si acaso hay que patear a alguien ;)

Después fue Mewtwo el que se fue a bañar, el que le enseño todo fue Ciel, y aprendió muy rápido, igual que los zapatos. Los humanos les dijeron que durmieran esa noche en su casa.

- Nomas tengo una pregunta - dijo Mew - Como es que podemos conservar nuestros poderes siendo humanos? -

- Eso es porque las manzanas pierden efecto al pasar el tiempo y empiezan a cambian haciéndose cada vez mas extraña, si lo de que tienen sus poderes es cierto, eso significa que no necesitaran de dinero para hospedarse en hoteles, porque Mewtwo tiene el poder de controlar a la gente no? - dijo Ciel

- Como lo sabe? - dijo Mewtwo

- Eso es porque yo vi la noticia, y supe que los testigos no controlaban sus acciones y no recordaban, así que supuse que los controlaste- finalizo.

- Bueno señores, es hora de dormir, como no tenemos bastantes habitaciones, ustedes tendrán que dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes... que tiene nadamas una cama - dijo Sally con una sonrisa inesperadamente sádica - En fin buenas noches - Y arrastro su esposo hacia su habitación.

- Y bien... quien dormirá en la cama? - pregunto Mew

* * *

Bueno chicos con esto acaba el 3er episodio! que creen que ocurra en el siguiente? jajaja ewe


	4. La cama es un problema

Lamento la espera! con la escuela y eso no tuve tiempo! lo lamento! trataré de no atrasarme la próxima vez... en fin aquí les traigo el capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La cama es un problema**

Mewtwo y Mew subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación indicada, después entraron, en la habitación había (en una esquina) un escritorio con una lámpara, al otro lado estaba la cama.

-Así que esta es la cama... ¿Por qué es tan chica?- pregunto Mew

-Porque es para una persona

- !¿QUEEEE?!, ¿entonces como dormiremos los dos ahí?

-¿Eh?

-Si, ¿Cómo dormiremos los dos ahí?

- Espera... ¿estas sugiriendo que los dos, siendo** hombre **y **mujer**, durmamos juntos?

- Si... ¿qué tiene de malo?

- Olvídalo...- Mewtwo sabía que no era correcto dormir con ella, bueno, eso es lo que Ciel le dijo.

Mew lo observó algo en el estaba... raro, ¿esta aceptando las cosas? creí que el estaría mas... desesperado...- Te ves.. algo distinto...

-¿mm?

- Normalmente te enojarías y te irías de esta casa a buscar el antídoto tu solo... o esa es la impresión que me has dado...

- No estas equivocada, yo haría eso pero... quiero acabar con esto rápido y algo me dice que gritoneando no conseguiré nada

- Oh...

-¿Te vas a dormir o no?

-Sip... yo me dormiré pegada a la pared

-...-_¿porqué escogió ese lugar?_-pensó, pronto descubriría la respuesta

Mewtwo apagó la luz y se fue a la cama, como la cama era de uno era difícil separarse así que Mewtwo sugirió que se dormiría en el suelo, pero Mew le insistió que era injusto eso.

-Creí que me odiabas.

-Es cierto que asustas pero tengo un alto sentido de la justicia.

-Ajá- dijo sarcásticamente.

Así que se durmieron juntos en la cama... o eso quería Mewtwo... pero estaban MUY juntos así que el, por más raro que fuese, se sentía incomodo... **_!¿SE SENTÍA INCOMODO?¡_** ¿Por qué dormía con Mew? pues al parecer sí, y la muy maldita se durmió muy fácilmente -_Mierda_- pensó al ver la cara de Mew... se veía tan... tan...-_Maldita sea ¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?_- prefirió no pensar en eso y se durmió, después se despertó porque cayó de la cama-_así que por esta razón escogiste el lado de la pared, maldita niña_- Mewtwo se puso de nuevo en su lugar, este procedimiento se repitió 5 veces, hasta que ya no cayó.

Mew despertó alrededor de las tres de la mañana por una extraña... MUY EXTRAÑA razón, ella despertó porque sitió algo que la agarraba, o que la abrazaba, sí, es lo que sospechan, ¡Mewtwo estaba abrazando a Mew-_ ¿pero qué...?_- Mew alzó la vista y vio a Mewtwo dormir-_ se ve tan lindo... ¿qué acabo de pensar?, el es un mal pokémon entonces... ¿porqué... yo lo veo lindo?-_ al pensar en lo ultimo tuvo un violento sonrojo -_bueno... eso lo sabré después... a dormir_-.

Amaneció y el primero en levantarse fue Mewtwo, que descubrió lo que estaba haciendo... así que rápidamente soltó a Mew, después se levantó, luego se vistió y al último se dispuso a despertar a Mew... pero ella se veía tan linda así, que... ¡NO!, no puede tener ese tipo de pensamiento don la persona que le arruino la vida.

-Mew, despierta

-5 horas más...- dijo entre sueños

- Mew despier...- pero Mew, entre sueños, agarro a Mewtwo y lo puso en una posición comprometedora- Mew, ¡despierta!

- ¿Eh?... Mewtwo... ¿porqué estas encima mío?

- Eso dímelo tú, ¿qué estabas soñando para que me jalaras y me pusieras encima tuyo?

- No me acuerdo- dijo nerviosamente

- Ah... ¿sí?- Mewtwo empezó a hacerle cosquillas diciéndole que le dijera la verdad y ella se empezaba a reír, negándose. El ruido hizo que Sally y Ciel fueran hacia su habitación viendo la escena, Mewtwo seguía encima de ella, así que... no tardaron en malinterpretarlo, después de una regañada por parte de Ciel y un_ "si quieren hacerlo no lo hagan donde los niños puedan escuchar"_ por parte de Sally, Mew preguntó.

- ¿Pero de qué hablan?

- Me parece que tendremos que dar la plática -dijo Sally- vamos a la cocina -y se fueron siguiendo a la pareja, donde de seguro Mew perdería la inocencia.

* * *

Fin de capitulo espero que les halla gustado, y muchas gracias La que escribe por tu comentario, gracias por darme apoyo y gracias por decirme lo de Mewtwo y lo de la narración, creo que eso es por mi inexperiencia, ya que este es mi primer fanfic, en fin Gracias por los comentarios (solo son dos xd) y gracias por leer los veo en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Las explicaciones son un problema

**Capítulo 5: las explicaciones son un problema**

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron los padres de un lado y los pokémones del otro, y ahora... ¿Qué?, le resultó fácil decir que les diría, pero ahora ya ni sabía por donde iniciar.

Sally nerviosamente inició la conversación- B-bueno, ¿Cómo les explico?... verán, ahora que lo recapacito, estoy segura de que lo que hicieron no fue con malas intenciones, ni sabían que se podía mal interpretar, es por eso que les explicaré sobre este mundo... verán... este... bueno...

-¿Por qué tanto problema?- preguntó Mew.

-Porque no es fácil explicarlo- respondió Ciel.

-¿Explicar el qué?

-Eso...- Después entre los dos soltaron palabras como _"cuando mamá pollita y papá pollito se quieren mucho..." _o _"es cuando el espermatozoide llega al óvulo"_ pero era más que claro que Mewtwo y Mew no entenderían, por una simple razón, ¡¿Ellos no preguntaron de donde vienen los bebés?! Es mas ellos ni preguntaron nada, fueron los humanos los que quisieron brindar la información, pero... hay niveles.

-¡YO EXPLICO!- esa voz venia de la única persona que estaba escuchando en la puerta, quien, harta de sus vacilaciones salió de su escondite.

-¡¿Samantha?!

-Sí, yo, es que, me harta que no lleguen a nada, así que yo explicaré- sus padres la veían con asombro y admiración, como si ella fuera su salvadora por haberlos sacado de tan incómoda conversación, aunque también se preguntaron como lo sabía.

-Bien se los diré, muy fácil, pero primero lo primero, ellos (los padres) hacen referencia al acto de crear bebés que comúnmente se le llama s***, o como creo que ustedes lo llaman aparear.

-¿EH?

-Sé que no lo hicieron con esas intenciones, pero la imaginación se hecha a volar...- dijo Ciel.

-Bueno, bueno, sigamos con el tema, la reproducción humana es distinta al animal, porque en la humana hay placer y...

-¿Animal?

-Animal o pokémon, lo que sea, déjenme seguir, ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí, que en la humana hay placer y en la pokémon no, el proceso es lo siguiente: normalmente es en una cama, en la noche a obscuras y... **CENSURADO...** ¿Entendieron?, por eso es que cuando una mujer esta acostada y un hombre encima de ella se mal interpreta.

-...- Mew estaba traumada, y Mewtwo ni le dio importancia a lo que la niña dijo, pero de algo estaba seguro, él tendría que proteger A Mew de esos peligros, porque los humanos lo miraban suplicantes y señalando a Mew, después del shock Mew dijo:

-Pero... ¿Cuándo los humanos lo empiezan a hacer?

- ¿Cuándo deberían? o ¿cuándo lo hacen?- dijo Sally- La verdad es que lo pueden hacer cuando quieran, pero cuando deberían de hacerlo es después de matrimonio, como mi cariño y yo, o cuándo ya estas a una edad madura y quieras entregarte a ese ser amado, aunque no lo recomiendo...

-¿Por?

-Porque tú preferirías entregarte a una sola persona ¿No?, y hay veces en que los noviazgos no duran y... pues ya le perteneces a alguien más, o mejor dicho tu cuerpo le pertenece a alguien más, porque el alma no, el punto es, que debes de entregarte a la persona que más amas, confías y sientas que estarán por siempre juntos, ¿No crees que así es más romántico?

-O-ok

-Espero que cuides el tesoro que tienes Mew, tal vez parte de tu inocencia se fue con esta conversación, pero sigues siendo inocente y pura, cuidado mucho ¿sí?, no dejes que nadie te tenga, a menos que tú sientas que esa persona merece tenerte.

-Ok

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo que agregar antes de irnos?- respondió Mewtwo cortando la conversación de las dos mujeres.

-Sí, hay algo- respondió Ciel- nombres, necesitan nombres.

* * *

Termine! Lamento la espera, pero tengo exámenes; ahora nuestros pokémones saben algo acerca de este perverso mundo, y Mewtwo tendrá la misión de proteger a nuestra linda y tierna Mew, gracias por sus comentarios, y sí, creo que necesito esas asesorías porque me gustaría saber en que calificación va esta historia, y todas esas cosas, enserio apreciaría la ayuda. Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido.


	6. Los nombres son un problema

**Capítulo 6: Los nombres son un problema**

-¿Nombres?, pero yo ya tengo...- se quejó Mew.

-Sí, pero no puedes andar diciendo, hola mi nombre es Mew y él es Mewtwo... tal vez el nombre de Mew te lo pasen pero... ¿Mewtwo? Eso daría sospechas, así que... si quieren pasar desapercibidos, lo cual creo que no pase por sus formas de vestir y actuar, les daremos- redoble de tambores- Nombres...

-Es cierto- dijo el niño que apareció en capítulo dos- necesitan nombres.

- ¿Cómo nos dices eso si ni siquiera conocemos el tuyo?- respondió muy fríamente Mewtwo.

-¡Es cierto!, mi nombre es Peter, ¡un gusto!

-Hola Peter, es un gusto- dijo tiernamente Mew.

- U-un gu-gusto...- estaba sonrojado, pero sintió terror al notar una fría mirada sobre él.

- Y...¿Qué nombre nos van a poner?

-Pues no sé... ¿Qué tal...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque fue interrumpida por... una chica con jeans, y una camisa roja de tirantes.

-Llegué- dijo la chica de cabello corto y café.

-¡Meiko!- dijo Sally- mo~o, ¿Por qué nunca te pones la ropa que te compro?

- Porque no luce bien en mí

- Bueno... déjenme presentarla... su nombre es Meiko, mi hija mayor- contestó Ciel.

-Yo hablé en la noche con mi madre... así que ustedes son los pokémones eh... ¡EL CHICO SE VE BUENO!

- Hermana... Mewtwo es de Mew

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es la verdad... ¿Tú eres Mew?... KAWAII, ¡ah! Es tan linda y tierna... Kya~ se ven hermosos juntos- y empezó a fangirlear, Sally al pensar en la pareja junta hizo lo mismo que su hija, la menor tenía un aura de ilusión, la idea de que Mewtwo y Mew se casaran le gustaba, Peter y Ciel veían a las mujeres humanas y se preguntaban que fue lo que pasó-Mewtwo, protege mucho a Mew ¿Sí? No te separes nunca de ella, aunque se peleen, y si ella corre con lágrimas en los ojos tú persíguela y atrapala, para después abrazarla y...y...- Meiko estaba tan emocionada con la idea que las palabras no salían de su boca, pero las otras humanas se imaginaron la escena siguiente y empezaron a fangirlear... otra vez...

-Mewtwo, hazle caso a mi hija- dijo Ciel con una sonrisa calmada- ahora que todos estamos aquí, decidamos sus nombres y apellido.

-Opino que tengan el mismo apellido -dijo Meiko- pero no como hermanos... ¡Sino como esposos!, para evitar malos entendidos.

-Siiii- Samantha estaba muy feliz con la idea.

-Okey ¿Qué apellido les debemos poner?- dijo Sally ignorando el comentario que iba a decir su esposo.

- ¿Moonlite?- opinó Peter.

- Suena lindo- dijo Samantha.

- ¿Y los nombres?

- Ren y Yui- soltó Meiko.

- Listo, sus nombres son Ren Moonlite y Yui Moonlite

- ¿Entonces yo soy Ren y Mewtwo Yui?

- No, tu eres Yui y Mewtwo es Ren.

- Ok

- Cariño, ¿Podrías traerme el documento de matrimonio civil?

- Oye.. ¿No crees que estas llevando esto algo... lejos?

- ¡No!, esto es para que sea más creíble.

- Como si los estuvieran persiguiendo- dijo Meiko, pero vio que sus padres se miraron entre sí luego soltaron a ver hacía ella y Lugo a los demás -¿Me perdí... de algo?

- Iré por el documento- el documento se encontraba en el sótano, lo habían conseguido porque un amiga de ellos se iba a casar, pero al final no resultó... y les regaló el documento en blanco, por si algún día fuera necesario. Ciel se dirigió al sótano para buscar el documento.

- La verdad es que... los están buscando, un tal equipo rocket, apenas ayer en la mañana supimos de ellos, que si veíamos a dos pokémones con aquella descripción llamaremos, pero después al conocer el lugar pensaron en la posibilidad de que se hubieran vuelto humanos, así que ayer en la noche vinieron diciendo que si veíamos a personas con las características de esos pokémones que les llamaremos, pero tranquilos, no lo haremos, ni los de este pueblo, sabemos sus intenciones, así que les recomiendo tener mucho cuidado, y no se preocupen, nos veremos mucho, ya que somos periodistas y salimos mucho.

- Sipi, nosotros vamos siempre con ellos -per después aclaró el porque nosotros en vez de nosotras- porque también Peter viene.

- Ya lo tengo... aquí, escriban los nombres que les pusimos.

-...-

-... este... ¿Qué?- preguntó Mew.

- que escriban sus... ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Ustedes no saben escribir!

- Supongo que se quedarán más tiempo - dijo Meiko con una sonrisa malvada.

- Sii~ ¡jugaremos con Yui! - dijeron los niños.

* * *

Aquí acaba el sexto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, nuestro personajes se quedarán por un largo tiempo... o tal vez aprenderán rápido a leer y escribir... bueno eso sí lo espero de Mewtwo, porque en este fic le he puesto esa gran habilidad del aprendizaje, acabo de darme cuenta que no le había puesto nombre al niño, lo siento Peter, bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap.


End file.
